


Our New Light

by PurpleBastard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Childbirth, Intersex, M/M, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Val is heavily pregnant and the time for the baby has come.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Our New Light

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I write Valentino as intersex. 
> 
> Some liberties have been taken with describing childbirth as they are not humans. 
> 
> If this is something you don’t enjoy reading, please refrain from doing so.

Val slowly awoke to the feeling of something against his swollen belly. Opening his red eyes he blinked in the semi darkness and smiled at the sight. Vox was laying close beside him, slowly and gently stroking his pregnant belly. Feeling a rush of love and happiness, Val reached a hand out, stroking the top of Vox’s screen. The tech demon turned his gaze on his husband, smiling lovingly.

“Did I wake you sweetheart?”

“Yeah, but it’s fine. Couldn’t ask for a better way to wake up.” 

Val smiled lovingly at Vox who moved up so he could properly kiss Val good morning. The moth demon smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover as he deepened the kiss. Vox could feel the heated need his moth poured into their kiss. He felt his own need rising. Pretty soon his hands began to wander over Val's body and he rejoiced in how Val pressed against his touch, needing more. Breaking the kiss, Vox smiled at him, stroking his cheek.

"I'll make you feel good." he grinned as he began to move down Val's long body.

Laying back, Val ran his fingers on the back of Vox's screen and down his back. His lover placed kisses along his chest, stopping to tease his sensitive pieced nipples. Val moaned as Vox licked at one nipple while toying the other one between two fingers. He then continued down over his large belly, peppering soft kissed as he went. The way Vox touched him, took his time to love him, it made Val feel safe, secure and above all, truly loved. When Vox moved to settle himself between his long legs, Val knew what was on his husbands mind. Opening his legs for the other man he moaned softly as Vox leaned down and took a first long, slow lick. Vox knew how to use his tongue and he used it damn well. At the same time, he wrapped his clawed fingers around Val’s erection. 

"Voxxy..." 

Val's voice was a soft moan, his body arching as Vox pleasured him. Damn this man was a fantastic lover. He was the reason Val had never felt the urge to look elsewhere for someone else. Vox fulfilled his every need and then some. As Vox's tongue became more eager and his hand began to pump Val’s cock, Val's moans grew louder, his fingers gripping at the sheets. Upon feeling Vox’s long tongue enter him, Val’s eyes flew wide open as a small scream escaped him. Every nerve in his body was awake at the sensation as Vox moved his tongue in him. Val’s eyes rolled back, his hips moving against his lovers movements. 

Vox took his sweet time pleasuring his husband. Pulling his tongue back, out of Val, he went back to licking him. Slow hard strokes of his tongue had his moth reeling for him and that was just the way he liked it. Stopping for a moment, he pulled back to look at the other man who was moaning and arching for him. He was so damn beautiful. Belly swollen and all. Vox had never loved anyone the way he loved Valentino. He wanted to give him everything. When Val raised his head to meet his gaze, he knew what was coming. 

“Voxxy...please...I need you...”

The way Val begged for him had to he tech demon instantly hard and ready to take him. Due to Val’s current condition they needed to get a bit creative with positions. But that made it all the more fun. Vox sat up on his knees between Val’s legs. He ran his palms flat up and down Val’s thighs, smiling at him. 

“What position do you want to be in?”

Val slowly sat up, gasping a bit, his lower hands supporting his abdomen. He felt so heavy these days but never in a bad way. He was loving the feeling of his pregnant belly. And he loved the way Vox looked at him while being in this state. He felt truly beautiful under his husbands gaze. Moving up on his knees he turned his back to Vox and lowered his hips down for the other man. Supporting himself on his main arms while his lower arms kept supporting his belly. Gazing over his shoulder at the TV demon he purred seductively at him. Vox wasted no time moving into position behind Val, lining himself up against his wet entrance. 

Grabbing hold of the moths hips, he slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside the warm wetness that was his lover. They both moaned in union as Vox thrust himself fully inside Val. He stayed fully hilted and still for a moment to savor the feeling of being one with the other man. Val made a weak, needy noise and Vox knew what he needed. Moving slow and hard within his lover, Vox kept a firm grip on Val’s hips. His movements had Val lean his head back, eyes hooded, mouth gaping open as he moaned in pleasure.   
They moved together, rocking back and forth. Vox moved his hands from Val’s hips to his abdomen. As he did, Val entwined their fingers. Both felt the pressure rising as they drew closer to the edge.

“Faster...Voxxy...faster...” 

Val didn’t have to ask twice as the tech demon sped up, moving faster in him. It made Val cry out in pleasure, he was so very close now. Vox growled in his own pleasure as he bucked into Val over and over. Seconds later Val met his climax with a loud cry. Vox was not far behind as he buried himself deep within his husband as he came. They collapsed together on the bed, Vox’s arms still wrapped around Val, his hands on Vals belly. The moth demon was panting where he lay curled up. Satisfied and happy, he smiled slowly as he felt Vox place kisses along his spine. 

“Mmm...so good.” He purred 

“Agreed. I’ll go grab us some water.” 

Vox placed a final kiss on Val’s back before sitting up. He grabbed his robe and pulled it on before leaving the room. Val meanwhile lay there in bliss in the afterglow of their lovemaking. When a jolt of pain suddenly ran thought his body, centering in his abdomen. Had they been too rough he wondered when another surge of pain hit him and his entire body contracted. Val cried out in pain as he felt his water break, soaking the sheets.   
Vox had heard Val’s cry of pain and came running back into the bedroom. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He rushed to his side.

“The baby...it’s coming...aaaah!” 

Val cried out as another contraction hit him, his hands clutching at his belly and the bedsheets. Vox meanwhile grabbed his phone and dialed Doctor Sjögren. She had agreed to help Val give birth no matter where he was at the time. Vox barley got the to tell her it was time before she had hung up and was on her way. Tossing his phone aside, Vox got on the bed to help Val in any way he could. 

“Remember to breath like we practiced.”

“YOU DON’T THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT?!”

Vox was not prepared to be yelled at, but he understood it was the pain and stress talking. He arranged the pillows around Val so his moth could rest back against them. He then ran to the nursery to fetch all the towels and basin he has prepared for this moment. While Vox prepared warm water and towels, Val was struggling with the contractions and the simple task of breathing in between. A sudden sob escaped him as he began to cry.

“Voxxy! I’m scared.” 

His husband was instantly at his side to comfort him. Vox gently stroked his fuzzy antenna, holding his hand. 

“I’m right here sweetheart, and the doctor is on her way. You can do this. Remember what comes after this. We will have our baby.” Vox said gently, kissing his forehead. 

“I know...I just need to....aaaaaah....survive this! Fuuuuuck!” Val lay his head back, crying out in pain as another contraction hit him. 

The doorbell suddenly rang, announcing the arrival of Dr Sjögren. Vox hurriedly left the bed, running to let her in and showing her to the bedroom. The short imp took one look at Val and nodded, setting her bag down. She noticed how Vox had prepared towels and water on the nightstand. Focusing on Val, she joined him on the large bed, getting in her knees between his long legs. 

“Let’s take a look at you.” 

“Doc! I need painkillers...something...anything!” 

Val pleaded with the woman who now sat before him, touching his most intimate parts. Doctor Sjögren palpated Val’s abdomen and timed his contractions before she addressed him.

“Contractions are two minutes apart. You’re almost fully dilated. This baby is almost here. As for painkillers I have something for that.”

Getting off the bed she prepared a syringe while instructing Vox to help move Val closer to the edge of the bed to make delivery of the baby easier.   
Vox managed to help his husband reposition and fluffed the pillows behind him to lay against. The small imp doctor injected the syringe in Val’s lower right arm and soon the moth relaxed ever so slightly.   
Vox used a wash cloth to gently dab at Val’s forehead. 

“I can’t believe I asked for this.” Val grunted.

“Hopefully you’ll find it worth it I the end.” Vox said gently, holding his hand. 

“You better shower me in gifts and affection after this...oooh fuck...here comes another one...” 

Val almost crushed Vox’s hand as the most intense contraction so far rolled through him. It made the tech demon nearly glitch in pain. His screen displaying a skull and crossbones in reaction to the pain. Meanwhile the doctor stood at the edge of the bed, looking at Val serious and calm. 

“This is it, Valentino. You need to push!” 

“NNNNNG FUUUUUCK” Val screamed as he began to push, still holding Vox’s hand in a soul crushing grip.

“The head is crowning. Keep pushing!” 

Another push. And another. Val gathered his strength, clenching his sharp teeth together as he pushed as hard as he could. The pressure and strain building in his body until he was sure he’d be torn in half. Then sudden relief. Val fell back against the pillows, gasping for air as he had been holding his breath. That’s when he heard it. 

The loud crying from the small creature in Doctor Sjögren’s arms. She held the baby up so they could both see. Vox’s screen had returned to normal. He had no feeling in his crushed hand, but in that moment he couldn’t care less.

“It’s a girl. A healthy looking girl.” 

The baby was small and chubby the way most newborns are. She had the same body shape and short purple fur as Val. Two arms and two legs. But she had also inherited traits from Vox. Along her arms and down her chest where cyan glowing lines and she had the same electric blue claws as Vox. She also had two small antennae on top of her head. But unlike her fathers mismatched ones, she had a matching pair. 

The doctors cut the umbilical cord, cleaned the baby gently with the water and a towel before wrapping the baby girl up in a fresh towel, handing her gently over to her parents. Val gathered the tiny creature close to his chest, tears streaming down his face. He could hardly believe it was true. The baby girl calmed down as she was nestled against her father’s chest. 

“Voxxy, she’s perfect.” He whispered 

“She truly is.” Vox agreed in a warm voice. 

Their daughter opened her eyes, gazing up at her parents from her place against Val’s chest. Her eyes were bright blue and glowed an electrical blue the same as the lines imbedded in her body. Val gently nuzzled her, supporting her small body with two hands. The happiness he felt in that moment was indescribable. Vox was smiling warmly as leaned in, gently kissing Val’s lips. 

“Thank you sweetheart, for going through this for us.”

“She was worth it. But I’m never doing it again.”

“Very fair.” 

“I’m sorry about your hand Voxxy.”

“Don’t you worry. It was well worth it and nothing compared to what you just went through.” 

Meanwhile the imp doctor had cleaned Val up, the overlord had not even noticed. Gathering her belongings she looked at the happy family on the bed, looking pleased. 

“I want to do a check up ones a week to make sure things are in order. This is a very special child after all.” 

Vox and Val nodded in agreement. Val slowly stretched his legs out and Vox was quick to use his good hand to wrap the covers around him. He could have his hand fixed in no time, so he wasn’t very worried. Standing up beside the bed he offered his good hand.

“Thank you Doctor. For everything.” 

“Just keep me informed if something happens. I will be back in a week.” 

They shook hands before Vox walked the imp out. He again assured her he would be in touch if anything seemed off in any way. Having locked the door, he returned to the bedroom to find his beloved husband curled up together with their daughter. They were both fast asleep. Smiling warmly at the sight, Vox made sure Val was comfortable and covered in blankets. His damaged hand would have to wait as he crawled on the bed and lay down next to his little family. 

“Val, I love you so much. Thank you for this gift.” He whispered lovingly, spooning his spouse. 

This was the beginning of a new chapter in their afterlife.


End file.
